


Enough to show I care

by momotastic



Series: Eight Days A Week [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Consensual Somnophilia, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Somnophilia, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic
Summary: Day 7 - A new friend.





	Enough to show I care

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [brighidthebeta](https://brighidthebeta.tumblr.com), Brit-picked by Vicky. See series notes for info about this 'verse. Links in this fic are NSFW!
> 
> * * *
> 
> I didn't tag for them but every character who's been around this week has a cameo in this part. Just not in a sexual way.

There’s no alarm to wake Arthur the next morning, no duties for him to complete. He’s got the morning off for once.

What wakes him are soft kisses trailing down his back, and a gentle hand rubbing his cock to full hardness.

Arthur moans softly and blingly gropes for any part of Merlin. He lands on his thigh, and Arthur holds onto it desperately while Merlin slowly strokes him. Now that Arthur’s awake, Merlin’s done away with the gentle kisses, and does what he likes to do best: nipping at the side of Arthur’s neck, rubbing his morning stubble into the soft skin there and making Arthur shiver with pleasure.

It works like a charm, and Arthur comes only minutes after waking up, spilling over Merlin’s hand, arching his back to fuck into his fist for one more moment of perfect bliss.

“Good morning, Arthur,” Merlin murmurs into his ear, and Arthur sighs happily.

“Morning,” he says back before yawning wide, jaw almost cracking with it. “Is that French toast I smell?”

“Mhm,” Merlin hums. “So hurry up and get downstairs before it goes cold or I eat it all by myself.”

After nearly a week of blind obedience, this command is not difficult to follow.

* * *

Today is their monthly footie match against the club from the other side of London, and even a week like Arthur’s had can’t stop him from stepping on that field and captaining his team. He’ll happily submit to the whims of his closest friends in the (figurative) bedroom, but where football’s concerned, they all trust his judgement and his leadership.

That’s why they win this time as well. Cenred and his team stood no chance against Arthur and his friends, they almost never do, and so Arthur invites all of his friends to lunch at their local pub.

Arthur makes a point of spending some time talking to all of them throughout the meal. He checks in with Percy to ask about an exercise he’s wanted to try, and then asks Leon if he’s had a chance yet to check that one website that Arthur forwarded to him. He talks to Gwen about how the preparations for the opening of her bakery are going and if she needs any help with it, and later he hears from Mithian and Elena that the mare really is pregnant, so that’s good news. Gwaine won’t stop asking about what was in the box he delivered — neither Merlin nor Arthur are telling him — and it’s Will who finally saves Arthur from the incessant asking by announcing loudly that he’s been promoted to Assistant Manager, and buying a round for everyone. Since Arthur wasn’t paying much attention to last night’s pre-game conversation, he ends up asking Elyan how his new job is working out for him, and just as they’re all packing up to head out, Arthur finds a couple of minutes to check in with Lancelot and whether there’s anything Arthur can do for his current charity endeavours. (There is and Lancelot will email him the details later.)

Merlin and Arthur walk home, arm in arm, since their house isn’t too far from the pub and the weather’s nice enough. They’ve just rounded the corner into their street, their house barely visible behind the hedges and the trees, when Merlin abruptly changes the topic.

“I’ve got another surprise for you. To cap off your week.”

“Oh?” Arthur says, trying not to sound too eager. Merlin’s surprises are usually amazing. At least the sexy surprises are. There was that one time when Merlin had tried to surprise Arthur with tickets to the opera because he thought that’s what posh people enjoy, and they both ended up falling asleep halfway through the first act.

“You’re not getting it until we’re back inside and you’ve changed into something nicer,” Merlin says casually.

Arthur tries to walk faster but of course Merlin won’t let him.In fact, Merlin’s slowing down his steps. It’s just like him to tease at something and then draw it out even longer just to work up Arthur more.

With a huff, Arthur submits, and shortens his steps, letting Merlin set the pace.

Their house isn’t even that far away anymore but it still takes them twice as long to reach the entrance after Merlin’s little announcement.

Once they’re inside, Merlin only has to use the slightest bit of force to push Arthur against the door.

“You’re going to go upstairs and put on what I set out on the bed, and then you’ll come down to the playroom. Do not enter, just knock on the door when you’re there. I’ll come and get you,” he instructs, voice deep.

“Yes,” Arthur breathes, and waits for Merlin to either let go or do or say more.

Merlin leans in for a light kiss, and then pulls away to let Arthur get started.

“And don’t rush!” Merlin calls after him, stopping Arthur from running up the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

He doesn’t need to shower, thankfully, since he’s already done that right after the match, but after he’s stripped out of his clothes, he brushes his teeth and makes sure his hair looks good before finally checking what Merlin has laid out for him.

It’s more lace lingerie in red, and it’s new. Arthur’s sure he’s never seen either item before in his wardrobe.

The pants are [crotchless](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/2633/7324/products/1574751_186dcbce-9dd9-499f-9551-003b41f6382a_grande.jpg?v=1520441902), [open-back](http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/2633/7324/products/1574750_e951aa04-637e-45e7-befb-afdf2f9516e9_grande.jpg) boxer briefs, and Arthur cannot help that he’s starting to get hard just from putting them on.

And then there’s the bra. A beautiful, [strappy bra with scalloped cups](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/3004/7724/products/Z851-RD_2000x.png?v=1527792227) and a nice, wide underband that goes all the way around the back. The shoulder straps run together into a [lace triangle at the back](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/3004/7724/products/Z851-RDbk_2000x.jpg?v=1527792227), and from the bottom of the triangle, two more strips of lace come back round to the front.

It’s absolutely stunning and Arthur can barely wait to put it on and see himself in it. Nevertheless, he takes great care not to rip them or stretch them out too much, and so it takes him several minutes until he’s got it on and is satisfied with its fit.

He spends another couple of minutes looking at himself in the mirror and caressing his pecs through the lace. When he finally remembers that Merlin’s waiting for him downstairs, Arthur’s almost fully hard, and he bites his lip nervously. Hopefully Merlin will take it as a compliment to his taste.

The door to the playroom is closed when Arthur finally get there, and so he stops and knocks, just like Merlin asked of him.

Merlin slips out of the room. He’s changed clothes as well and is wearing nothing but a [floor-length maxi skirt](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1376/2971/products/chiffon-black-side_2000x.jpg?v=1521058803) made of strips of sheer, black fabric. Arthur has to swallow a couple of times at the sight of it.

“There you are. I was wondering what was keeping you,” Merlin says. He reaches out to trace his fingertips over the edge of the bra’s cup. “Do you like your gift?”

“Yes,” Arthur says, voice hoarse despite his best efforts. He doesn’t mind. Merlin should know that Arthur loves what Merlin picked out for him.

“I’m happy to hear it,” Merlin says, smiling warmly at Arthur. Merlin leans in for a gentle kiss, keeping his hand on Arthur’s chest.

“Close your eyes. There’s another present for you inside the room and I don’t want you to see what it is before I say so,” Merlin murmurs against Arthur’s lips, and Arthur obeys without hesitation.

Merlin takes his hand then, and carefully guides him into the room. Arthur’s curious what else Merlin could’ve got him. He already spent yesterday morning assembling the [suspended fuck bench](https://www.jimsupport.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/DSC_0312sm.jpg) that Gwaine unknowingly delivered on Friday, and Arthur’s sure there was nothing else in that box.

Then again, Arthur hadn’t known about the new lingerie either, so Merlin’s clearly much more sneaky.

Arthur hears a soft gasp that he’s sure didn’t come from Merlin, but he can’t tell which of their friends it could’ve been. He was sure that all his appointments for the week were over, and he’s honestly feeling a little disappointed that he’s not going to have some alone time with Merlin.

Merlin stops him after a few more steps into the room, and moves behind him, wrapping his arm around his waist.

“I know you wanted today to be for just us,” Merlin says as if he read Arthur’s mind. “But I also know that there’s someone you’ve been thinking about for a while now. Someone you thought about including from time to time. Someone we could share, like I share you with the others.”

Arthur can feel his skin break out in goosebumps at Merlin’s low tone of voice, the sensation of feeling Merlin’s lips brush against the shell of his ear with every word.

“And I know you’ve had your eye on someone very particular for that very purpose. It’s just that you weren’t sure he’d be interested, or how to approach him,” Merlin continues. “So I thought I’d take the initiative and arrange this playdate for the three of us. We can get to know each other and see if we click.”

Merlin presses a kiss against the soft skin behind Arthur’s ear.

“Open your eyes, love.”

Arthur blinks them open slowly, and when they finally focus, he, too gasps.

On the fuck bench kneels Mordred, clad in crotchless black leggings that match Arthur’s boxer briefs, and the same bra he’s wearing, only that Mordred’s is [black](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/3004/7724/products/Z851-BK_2000x.jpg?v=1527792227). Around his neck, Mordred wears a big, red bow.

Merlin’s arms around his middle loosen, but Arthur’s rooted to the spot. He can’t help but stare at Mordred, who’s kneeling there as a gift for Arthur.

Another kiss is pressed into his skin, the side of his neck. “Arthur?” Merlin asks quietly. “Did I get it wrong?”

Arthur can hear the worry in Merlin’s voice. Merlin’s used to being right about what Arthur wants, or needs, and this is the first time that Arthur’s not immediately showing appreciation for a gift he’s received.

“Camla—” Merlin begins to say, but that’s enough to shake Arthur out of his stupor, and he quickly turns around to kiss Merlin before he can finish saying it.

“You didn’t get it wrong,” Arthur says quickly. “I was just surprised. You’ve never given me a new play partner before.”

“Oooh,” Merlin says, understanding dawning.

“You’re right, I do want him,” Arthur admits, leaning his forehead against Merlin’s. “But he’s so young. Barely twenty. I felt a little like a dirty old man.”

Merlin huffs a soft laugh. “You’re only thirty, Arthur. That’s hardly old. And Mordred’s old enough to consent, or say no.” He rubs his hands over Arthur’s arms.

“Not that he would’ve said no,” Merlin adds a moment later. “I could see your desire for him because I know you, but he was not at all subtle about wanting you right back. About wanting you to do to him what I and the others do to you.”

He leans forward and kisses Arthur, nipping his lower lip gently as he pulls away again.

“He thought that’s why you’d never be interested. He thought you wouldn’t want to dominate him.” Merlin smirks at Arthur. “But he was wrong about that, wasn’t he? You love being mine, love pleasuring all our friends, but sometimes you want someone who’ll be all of that for you, don’t you?”

Arthur nods slowly. He does. And even on days when he doesn’t, of which there are plenty, he might want someone who’ll be his equal, and share in the role Arthur’s carved out for himself in Merlin’s life, or the lives of the others.

“Do you want to go and talk to him?” Merlin asks quietly, all teasing gone from his voice again.

“Yes,” Arthur admits. He wants that a lot actually.

“Then go, talk to him. I’ll be within reach if you need me,” Merlin says, and steals one more kiss before nudging Arthur towards Mordred.

Mordred, when Arthur finally looks at him again, looks incredibly nervous, and kind of slumped. When Arthur first saw him, he was kneeling up straight, shoulders back, hands on his thighs, and head held high. Now he’s sunken in on himself, back round, hands clasped between his legs, and head hanging low.

Arthur takes the few steps towards him and stops when he’s standing right in front of the bench. Mordred doesn’t seem to want to look up at him though, so Arthur puts a finger under his chin and coaxes his head up.

Mordred’s got such a pretty face. Pale skin, dark, floppy hair that looks even softer than Merlin’s, pretty, grey eyes… Arthur finds many people attractive, but if he had to pinpoint a type that would always catch his interest over anyone else, this would be it. It’s not a coincidence that Arthur singled out Merlin as his primary partner, the same it wasn’t a coincidence that Mordred caught his eye the moment Arthur saw him for the first time when he tagged along for pub night.

Arthur forgets who introduced Mordred to the group, but he thinks he might have to find out and send that person a gift basket.

“Hello, Mordred,” Arthur says. “Merlin invited you because he saw how much I want you, and he says that you want me just as much. Is that true?”

Mordred stops looking like a deer in headlight, and straightens up again, resuming the pose he held when Arthur first stepped into the room. Arthur already adores him more just for that show of bravado.

“Yes,” Mordred says, voice firm.

“That’s wonderful,” Arthur says. “Has he gone over the ground rules with you as well?”

Arthur’s sure that Merlin has. He’d never invite anyone to this kind of thing without making damn sure that everyone involved was as safe as they possibly could be. However, he wants Mordred to tell him because Mordred will want the reassurance that Arthur’s invested in his safety.

“Yes,” Mordred repeats, never letting his eyes leave Arthur’s.

There’s a short catalogue of questions Arthur likes to ask new partners. All of their friends have gone through it, and do go through it when Arthur and Merlin start planning events like this week’s timetable. Arthur is certain Merlin has already gone through it with Mordred, but Arthur is a firm believer of doing things properly and thoroughly.

“You were tested recently?” he asks therefore, to which Mordred says yes again, and that he was given a clean bill of health.

“Good,” Arthur praises. He reaches for Mordred’s chest and caresses it through the bra a lot like Merlin did to Arthur earlier. Arthur does like the bra on himself, but he absolutely loves how it looks on Mordred. The black lace stands out against his pale skin beautifully.

“Do you know our safewords?” Arthur asks the next question.

“Camelot to slow down, Camlann to stop,” Mordred replies immediately. “I don’t have any of my own and I’ll be happy to use yours.”

Arthur smiles. “That’s good to hear.” He reaches up and slowly pulls on one end of the beautiful red bow around Mordred’s neck, undoing it entirely.

“What are your hard limits?” Arthur asks next, leaning forward to press his lips against Mordred’s neck, and trailing soft kisses down the side of it.

“We’ll start out slow today, but it’s good to know what to avoid right from the start.”

“Of course,” Mordred says right away. “I’m not into watersports or anything with feces or emesis,” he says, to which Arthur only nods.

“What else?” Arthur asks. He scrapes a nail lightly over one of Mordred’s nipples through the lace, enjoying the way Mordred’s breath hitches.

“Breathplay,” Mordred gasps. “And CBT.”

“Good. So far we agree. What else?” Arthur prompts when Mordred doesn’t continue.

Mordred stays quiet, but Arthur can feel him tensing up just the smallest amount. He pulls away to get a good look at Mordred’s face. Mordred’s biting his lip nervously.

“What is it?” Arthur asks. “You can tell me. Actually, no, you have to tell me. If I don’t know your limits I can’t play with you safely.”

There’s still hesitation written into the lines of Mordred’s wrinkled forehead, and Arthur leans forward to kiss him gently on the mouth. After several long moments, Mordred relaxes into it, and kisses back.

“Please tell me,” Arthur says quietly once he’s pulled away.

“I— I don’t like being restrained or blindfolded,” Mordred finally admits, swallowing thickly. “It brings up bad memories, and I don’t enjoy it. And, erm… please don’t humiliate me or talk down to me.”

Arthur continues to watch Mordred’s face, noting the worry in his eyes and the return of the nervous lip-biting. The bad memories might be something they'll have to talk about at some point, but not today. Arthur reaches up to cup Mordred’s cheek and rub a thumb over his cheekbone in what he hopes is reassurance.

“You’re entirely safe with me,” Arthur promises, then leans in for another kiss.

“Now tell me what you do like,” he prompts next.

Mordred’s slow to open his eyes after the kiss, but when he does, his pupils have widened, and Arthur hopes it’s from arousal.

“Praise,” Mordred says right away. “And some pain, just nothing too extreme. Spanking and whipping is okay, maybe I could work up flogging or caning but it’s not something I’ve tried before and it frightens me a little.”

“What about this?” Arthur says, tracing a finger over one of the bra straps. “Do you enjoy lingerie?”

Mordred nods enthusiastically. “I do.”

Arthur smiles, and turns his head to look over at Merlin, sharing a knowing look with him. So far, Mordred’s likes remind Arthur of himself, and even most of his dislikes are similar if not the same as Arthur’s.

“Like I said earlier,” Arthur says, turning back to Mordred. “We’re not going to do too much today. We’ll need to sit down and have a proper conversation about our limits, make a list, and all that, before we’ll go further.”

Mordred’s face falls a little, but he nods in agreement.

“However,” Arthur continues, a slow smile stealing across his lips, “it would be a shame to let our pretty outfits go to waste.” He hooks a finger under the bra-strap he caressed earlier and lets it snap against Mordred’s skin.

Mordred draws in a sharp breath, and nods again, much more eagerly this time.

“So here’s what we’re going to do,” Arthur says, letting the strap snap again. “In a minute, you’re going to tell me what it is you want from me today, keeping in mind what I said earlier about starting small, and I will give it to you.”

“Okay,” Mordred says, already opening his mouth, probably to tell Arthur exactly what he wants. Arthur lays a finger on Mordred’s lips, and shakes his head.

“In a minute, I said,” and then Arthur leans in and kisses Mordred some more.

Mordred has beautiful, soft lips, and he returns Arthur’s kiss eagerly, if a bit clumsily. It makes Arthur wonder how many people Mordred has kissed in the past, and for a second, Arthur feels a pang of guilt over taking advantage of someone so young and seemingly inexperienced.

Luckily, the feeling passes as quickly as it came the moment Arthur reminds himself that Mordred is an adult, and that Merlin has likely already had this conversation with Mordred. It doesn’t mean Arthur shouldn’t have it with Mordred himself, but for now, Arthur can trust that Mordred would not be here if Merlin thought they were taking advantage of him in any way.

Arthur pulls away after much more time than a minute has passed. Mordred looks dazed in all the best way, his cheeks flush with colour.

“There,” Arthur says softly, rubbing his thumb over Mordred’s swollen lips. “Now you can tell me what you’d like me to do with you.”

Mordred’s eyes are half-lidded and he licks his lips slowly as Arthur watches him. He waits a few more moments before prompting Mordred again. If Mordred’s already this dazed just from a little bit of kissing, Arthur is going to have so much fun with him, not just today but in the future as well.

“I want you to spank me,” Mordred finally says. “Please? Can we— can we do that?”

Arthur smiles warmly at him. “That should be possible, yes,” he says, and watches as Mordred’s face lights up with happy anticipation. “But first you need to get down from that bench for a little bit.”

Mordred does as told, almost going too fast and falling off. Arthur has to steady him and remind him to be careful or else this session will end in the hospital.

The blush on Mordred’s cheek is so pretty, Arthur has to kiss him again as soon as he’s on sure footing again.

After he pulls away, leaving Mordred looking happy and just as blushy as before, Arthur makes quick work of the bench, elevating the middle cushion. When Mordred climbs back on, he has to kneel on it with spread legs, leaning his torso against the elevated padding.

Once he’s up there, Arthur finally gets a good look at his bum, and— Fuck.

“Mordred,” Arthur asks, voice a little rougher than he meant it to be. “Who prepared you for me?”

He’s staring at a deep green rhinestone between Mordred’s arse cheeks, and he can’t help but reach out and touch it, twisting it a little bit.

“Oh—” Mordred gasps. “Merlin said you’d like this.”

Arthur twists it again, eliciting another gasp from Mordred. “He was right. I do like this”

Part of the reason is that Merlin took care to prepare Mordred for him, that Merlin took such an active role in Arthur’s pleasure even though he’s taken the backseat for most of this. The other part is that the colour looks beautiful against Mordred’s skin, and Arthur knows just how good a butt plug can feel for the person wearing it — he’s got plenty of experience with one himself.

“Did you thank him for being so nice to you?” He rubs his palms over Mordred’s cheeks, glad that Merlin picked leggings for Mordred that were entirely open at the back, rather than just the wide slit that Arthur’s pants are sporting.

“He said it wasn’t me whom he wants the thanks from,” Mordred reports.

“Oh?” Arthur says, feigning innocence. He’s got a pretty good idea of what Merlin was getting at. “Whose thanks did he say he wants?”

“Uh,” Mordred starts. “Yours.”

“That’s good to know,” Arthur says. “Thank you for telling me, Mordred.” He leans down to place a kiss on the small of Mordred’s back.

“What are the safewords?” Arthur asks again, squeezing Mordred’s arse with both hands, just to feel how lovely and firm it is.

“Camelo— ngh — to slow down, and Camlaah— Camlann to stop.” Mordred replies, moaning through most of it.

“Very good,” Arthur praises him, and rewards him with a first, light slap to his arse.

He keeps going from there, delivering a couple of light whacks to Mordred’s lovely, pale arse before twisting the base of the plug again, thrusting it in and out a few times for good measure.

Arthur leaves it inside Mordred though, remembering a session with Leon where Arthur got spanked while wearing a plug. The hits had the most delicious effect on his arousal. Even if he won’t be able to push Mordred anywhere near as high as Leon did with Arthur that time, Arthur can still give Mordred pleasure.

After the first dozen blows, Mordred’s bum is starting to turn red.

“How are you, Mordred?” Arthur checks in. He’s leaning down Mordred’s back, speaking close to his ear. “Still good?”

“Ngh,” Mordred moans, and it makes Arthur smile.

“I need you to use a word,” Arthur says gently. “Just say green or good if you want me to keep going, orange or wait if you need a break.”

He’s been rubbing Mordred’s arse this entire time. His touch isn’t gentle, but he’s not putting any effort into giving Mordred more pain right this second.

After a moment, Mordred exhales slowly, and says: “Green.”

Arthur rewards him with a nip to his shoulder, before straightening again.

Now he starts to really lay into Mordred, delivering blow after blow until his own palms feel tender and sensitive and Mordred’s arse is so red, Arthur can’t make out individual hand prints anymore.

Arthur himself is out of breath, and Mordred’s breathing is heavy as well. He’s clutching the elevated cushion hard enough that his knuckles have turned white.

For a moment, Arthur’s honestly worried that he went too far, that Mordred used his safeword and Arthur didn’t hear, or that Mordred forgot to use it and Arthur didn’t check in with him enough.

Then he remembers that Merlin’s in the room with him, and that even if Arthur had run over Mordred’s objections, Merlin wouldn’t have. Merlin would’ve stopped Arthur.

Slowly, Arthur walks around the bench to see Mordred’s face properly. He hasn’t cried, but Arthur thinks it might’ve been a near thing.

With great care, Arthur pries Mordred’s hands away from the bench, and massages his fingers.

“You did so well,” he tells Mordred. “Your arse looks so lovely right now, I might have to take a picture to show you later.

Mordred’s breath hitches. “Please,” he says quietly.

“Maybe Merlin has his phone with him. My outfit didn’t really allow for pockets,” Arthur jokes, and it has the desired effect of making Mordred smile.

“We’re done with the spanking for today, but I think you rather need something else before we can call it a day, don’t you?” Arthur says as he kisses each of Mordred’s fingers.

“Here’s what I would like to do,” he goes on. “I would like very much to fuck you, now that Merlin’s gone through all the trouble to prepare you. However, I do still need to thank Merlin for gifting me with such a lovely play partner today. Therefore, I’d like him to fuck me while I’m inside you. Does that sound fair to you?”

“Yes,” Mordred says immediately, even nodding his head eagerly to demonstrate just how okay with that scenario is. It makes Arthur grin, and he has to lean over for a kiss to Mordred’s lips.

“Then that’s what’s going to happen now,” Arthur announces, and places Mordred’s hands back on the cushion.

Merlin clearly heard Arthur’s conversation with Mordred, because he’s on his feet and already standing behind Mordred by the time Arthur finally makes himself let go of Mordred’s hands and get back behind him.

Since he’s already there, Arthur also indulges in a few kisses with Merlin, relishing the feeling of Merlin’s hard cock against his while they stand so close together.

A mildly distressed noise from Mordred makes them break apart though, and when Arthur checks, he can see that Mordred turned his head to watch them. He doesn’t look hurt or jealous, just sort of… hungry.

Arthur steps away from Merlin and turns his attention back to Mordred, who clearly needs it more at the moment.

His arse is still a beautiful red, and Arthur can’t help but slide his palms over it again. Mordred’s breath hitches, so Arthur does it again before he grabs the base of the plug and slowly pulls it out of Mordred. It’s a pretty, stainless steel thing, not very long or wide, but certainly beautiful.

It’s Merlin who steps in close behind Arthur to reach around him with a slick hand to stroke his cock and get him ready for Mordred. Until now, Arthur hadn’t even noticed his own arousal much, but now that Merlin’s touching him, he suddenly feels like he’s on a hair trigger.

Thankfully, Merlin seems to be prepared for that as well, and he slides down a cock ring over Arthur’s length next.

“Should help you to keep going for just a little longer,” Merlin murmurs before pulling his hand away.

This time it’s Arthur who has to take a couple of steadying breaths, and then he grabs some of the lube for himself, and rubs two slick fingers over Mordred’s hole, dipping them inside and testing Mordred’s readiness.

From personal experience, Arthur can tell that Mordred feels absolutely ready for the next part, so Arthur doesn’t delay much longer, gets into position, and then slowly pushes inside him.

Mordred moans, a long, drawn-out sound that sends sparks of pleasure all over Arthur’s skin not because of any physical sensation but because of how good it makes him feel emotionally to be able to give this to Mordred.

Merlin, for his part, waits just long enough until Arthur’s thrust into Mordred a couple of times before he stills Arthur’s hips with a touch of his hand. Arthur barely needs any preparation tonight, but Merlin still opens him up with three fingers.

“Now,” Arthur practically growls when the urge to move is getting too strong. He knows Merlin won’t mind how pushy Arthur’s being today, and true to that, Merlin obeys and pushes into Arthur a moment later.

It takes them a couple of tries until they find the rhythm that works. Arthur and Merlin work in counter-movements, Merlin fucking into Arthur just as Arthur’s pulling out of Mordred, and after several slow seconds, they speed up until, soon, they’re snapping their hips in perfectly choreographed, hard thrusts.

Arthur keeps his hands on Mordred’s hips, and encourages Mordred to touch himself any way he wants to make himself come. Mordred obeys immediately and Arthur watches with fascination how Mordred’s arm moves as he jerks himself off.

He’s so lost in watching Mordred and moving his own hips, that he doesn’t realise Merlin’s got his arms wrapped around him until Merlin’s pinching Arthur’s nipples through the bra he’s wearing.

“Love you in this,” Merlin says. “Look so fucking good in this bra, Arthur. I’m so glad I bought that for you.”

It’s the praise and the implied dirtiness of the words that ratchets Arthur’s arousal up to the next level.

“One day I’m gonna get you another one like this, and I’m gonna fuck my cock between your pecs until I come all over your neck and face,” Merlin says next, and oh fuck, he must’ve taken dirty talk lessons from Gwaine because this is not the kind of thing Merlin normally says to him during sex.

“Next time, I’ll have you wear this every day,” Merlin continues. “No one will be able to resist you then.”

Merlin cups Arthur’s pecs in his hands, actually gropes them like he would do if Arthur had a pair of tits, and that finally pushes Arthur over the edge.

He snaps his hips forward roughly, and comes with a shout, spilling into Mordred as he digs his fingers hard into Mordred's hips. Through the haze of his own orgasm, he can feel Merlin coming inside him seconds later, his grip no less bruising on Arthur's skin than Arthur's is on Mordred's.

Before either of them can collapse in exhaustion, Arthur drags a hand down to wrap around Mordred’s fingers. Together they stroke him in quick jerks until Mordred’s coming as well, spilling over their joint hands.

The three of them stay there like that for a minute or so, locked together by pleasure and exhaustion. Merlin’s the first one to pull away in the end, and then Arthur carefully eases out of Mordred and steps back as well.

It's Arthur who helps Mordred off the bench, ending up mostly lifting him off it and carrying him over to the guest bathroom. There, he has a warm, soft flannel with which to clean up Mordred, and himself, before guiding Mordred back to the playroom and the massive bed in one corner.

He makes Mordred lie down on his front, and spends the next quarter hour gently massaging cooling creme and aloe into Mordred’s abused skin while Merlin cleans up the fuck bench with antiseptic fluid.

Finally, when everything's clean and Mordred's abused skin is cared for, they curl up, all three of them together, and even though at first Arthur didn’t think he could nap right now, he falls asleep with his arm draped over Mordred’s stomach, and Merlin’s leg tucked between Arthur’s knees.

**Author's Note:**

> [No crotch/back lace boxer bries](https://www.lingeriediva.com/collections/mens-lingerie/products/white-crotchless-mens-pantie?variant=7568085516318) can be bought at [lingeriediva](https://www.lingeriediva.com), although not in red.
> 
> [Strappy lace bra](https://xdress.co.uk/collections/lace/products/the-new-lace-brazilian-bra?variant=6806862856244) can be bought at [xdress.co.uk](http://xdress.co.uk).
> 
> [Sheer maxi skirt](https://xdress.com/products/mesh-mystery-maxi-skirt?variant=69800525827) can be bought at [xdress.com](http://xdress.com).
> 
> [Suspended fuck bench](https://www.jimsupport.com/product/hanging-fuck-bench/) can be bought at [JimSupport](https://www.jimsupport.com).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](momotastic27.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just paste a line that you liked :D.


End file.
